


Miraculous: But Make it Emotional

by AnOkayAuthor44



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, IM TOO LAZY TO TAG EVERYONE - Freeform, Its the same everyone just looks a lil different, Light Angst, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Retelling, They know each others identities, They own more than one outfit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOkayAuthor44/pseuds/AnOkayAuthor44
Summary: This is a retelling of Miraculous but add in a bit of spice and emotional angsty"In paris france, Marinette Dupanchain and Adrien Aggreste sat inside of a metal storage crate on a football field too familiar for their comfort. Neither knew the face or name that belonged to the other at least, not yet. The bluenette stared at her companion in awe as he began to slip off his miraculous ring."This was a fever dream and now its a reality, Oops!This is updated almost every Saturday unless it says otherwise in the notes.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 2





	1. Curious Teens Have Eyes Too!

“I think it’s time m’lady.” The blond boy sighed as the ring slipped off his finger for the first time in weeks, Quickly Marrinette grabbed his hand to stop him from doing anything he’d regret. 

She leaned in close, hugging him tightly before whispering softly, “close your eyes.” She smiled softly as a sign of “ _trust me”._ The blonde was helpless but to oblige. Softly his eyes fluttered to a close as Marinette slipped his ring from his finger, holding it tightly in her hand as she pulled her earrings from her ears and slipping the fake miraculouses into the trey.

However curiosity overcame the two heroes. Both teens opened one eye just enough to see small parts of the outfit the other had worn this morning. Marinette’s heart fluttered as she saw the signature stripes she’d seen so many times before. 

Adrien’s heart lurched at the sight of the purse on the side of the figure who had to be Ladybug, realizing he’d be right from the start. Quickly both heroes shut their eyes in fear they saw too much.

Handing back adrie- No Chat his ring both of them transformed and opened their eyes, both pretended they saw nothing. Lady Bug nodded as a sign it was time to use his ability and get them out of this box. In a few short moments the fight was over.

“Bye-Bye little butterfly” She sighed as the familiar sentence left her lips once again.

“Another Job well done.” The cat hero smiled brightly at Mari- Lady Bug.

“Pound-it!” Shouted each other as a fist bump signified their split. Chat hesitated before turning to leave and he noticed, so did Lady bug. She pulled him into a hug and sighed, “See you soon.” Noir chuckled before responding.

“No snarky nickname m’lady?” Lady bug didn’t dignify him with a response and turned to leave mumbling about the mess she got herself in this time. Noir chuckled before sprinting off in the other direction. Hearing a beep as a warning from their jewlery both ducked into seperate alleys sighing as the costumes melted away as they’d done so many times before.

***** -- Adrien Pov

The next morning the blonde awoke to a sickness swirling in his stomach and something foul assaulting his nose.

“Jesus Plagg do you ever eat anything else?” He almost growled as the small cat Kwamii shrugged and kept eating his cheese. Andrien smiled as he recounted the events of the night before. _Ladybug is Marinette_. Though he quickly realized why it was so easy to fall for Lady bug now knowing her identity. It was then he decided to drop hints to the bluenette to see if she would catch onto his identity as well. “This is gonna be fun,” he almost laughed to himself as he climbed out of bed, completely ignoring his Kwamii’s concern. He walked into his private bathroom and quickly showered, feeling completely safe and content in the heat of the water. The blonde decided to dress a bit nicer today, throwing on a pair of ripped black jeans, and a soft yellow sweater. Smiling at his reflection he headed out of the house and to school for the day.  
He smiled when he saw the bluenette, but faltered at the flutter in his stomach. Marinette smiled awkwardly at him and waved back, before Alya proceeded to pull her out of his sight. He sighed at the lack of blue in his vision. Marrinette had worn a red sweater and navy blue jeans, as well as her signature brown purse. To no surprise to Adrien, Marrinette had to be Ladybug, he was sure of it. 

The bell rang signifying class was soon to begin, he’d talk to Marinette more at lunch. Class was agonizingly slow, he just wanted Marrinette to know that he was Chat Noir, and wanted her to know he knew she was Lady Bug. That thought was in his head until the lunch bell rang. Much to his surprise, Marrinette asked to talk to him before they ate with their respective groups. 

“Oh, I was wondering what your favorite animal is, Chloe seems to think you’re a cat person and I think you're a dog person, so Cats or dogs?” She inhaled after rambling. She talked really fast, Adrien made note of that quickly.

“Well, I like dogs. However I do love Cats, they’re quite nice.” Andrien said proudly before chuckling about to ask a question of his own before Chloe latched herself onto him. 

Marinette laughed softly before saying, “Okay, See you soon.” Just like that she walked off towards Alya. Andrien sighed making a mental reminder of how cute her laugh was only to realize what she had just said. She said ‘See you soon’ just like Lady-bug did, and they sounded the same! His heart wrenched at the feeling of her arms wrapped tightly around him the night before. He didn’t notice how much his heart longed for that warmth again. Chloe was rambling on about god knows what, he wasn’t paying attention. He just wanted marinette. 

Hours passed and classes finally ended for the day. He had to run to catch up Marinette who was speeding out of the school like she had somewhere to be. Technically they did, but they didn’t have to be ready too quickly. They had decided a night prior they'd be going on patrols to find any clues as to who Hawkmoth may be. 

“Marinette! Wait up!” He rushed trying to catch up to her. “I think I'm supposed to walk home today, can I walk with you?”

Marinette's face flushed a bright red before she barely managed to get out a, “Sure!” 

The two walked in silence until adrien finally broke it, “So, what's your favorite bug?” He then realized how weird that sounded and began sputtering until Marinette cut him off.

“Well i don't like bugs all that much,” She then picked up on what Adrien was doing and chuckled before saying, “but I suppose ladybugs, aren’t all that bad.” 

“Well glad at least one bug doesn't freak you out!” the blonde said with a smile. Listening to that beautiful laugh the bluenette let out one more time before they walked home in silence.

***** -- Marinette pov

The next day, Marinette awoke for the second time since she’d discovered the identity of Chat Noir. Though her excitement never faltered. However, Adrien still had no idea she knew she groaned, “Tikki! I’m going to tell him today. I-i have to!”

Her Kwamii’s smile faltered for only a moment before asking, “Are you sure?”

“Yes!” Marrinette exclaimed, she couldn’t lie to him anymore.

“Okay! I support your decision then.” Tikki said, now feeling more confident in Marinette's logic. Tikki got herself ready to see her old companion while Marinette dressed up way more than usual. She watched as Marinette slipped on a soft red shirt, and a black denim skirt, mocking her lady bug suit. She checked her earrings for security, brushed out her hair, grabbed her bags and prepared for the roller coaster she was sure to follow. 

She came up with this plan the previous night before, she’d drag him out of class, pull him about a block away from the school and detransform in front of him. If she wasn’t sure Adrien was Chat, she sure was after yesterday's events.

Marinette walked in silence until she reached the school building. Once the school was in sight she set her plan into motion. The bluenette slipped into a dark alley a short while away from the school and transformed. She walked to school the rest of the way knowing Adrien would already be there.

She climbed her way into the roof and waited for the first bell to ring. She stepped into place hopping into the courtyard and walking the rest of the way to her classroom.

"Adrien Aggreste. You're coming with me."

  
  


***** -- Short time skip, about five minutes.

Marinette dragged Adrien behind her, heart threatening to beat out of her ribcage. She stopped about a block away from the school. 

"Lady bug-" Adrien began.

"Tikki. Uh. Spots off." Marinette closed her eyes hoping Adrien wasn't disappointed with who she was. "I told you I'd see you soon." She smiled brightly at her reference to the past few days. Adrien's face turned from shock and confusion to pure and utter love and care for the girl standing in front of him. Though he would never admit it. 

Tikki began searching for her old friend, while Marinette and Adrien stared at each other with a softness that was almost too sweet for tikki's taste. Plagg crawled out of Adrien's bag after being called for. Marinette almost spoke before Adrien grabbed her hand and dragged her back to school, scolding her for being late.

Alya Central chapter.--

Alya sighed, Marinette was late! She might be a clutz, but she’s never late. She needed her help writing the latest post for the ‘Lady-Blog’ her lady bug central blog, while she posted about Chat Noir, she found people were way more interested in the female hero of paris. Speaking of said female hero, did she just walk into class? Wait- she just took Adrien with her! Oh Marinette was going to flip! Quickly the burnette snapped a few photos and tucked her phone away for proof later. No more than 15 minutes later, Adrien and Lady- Wait Marinette? Walked hand and hand into the classroom. Everything. Went. Silent. Minutes passed until the silence was finally broken by their teacher.

“Ms. Dupanchain, You’re late” Though clearly she was in shock due to the morning's events as well. Marinette chuckled awkwardly before realizing she was still holding adriens hand. Just as quickly as she noticed her face changed entirely from calm to bright red. She quickly released adriens hand and scurried over to her seat for the day. 

The next day was mildly normal until Marinette was with-holding info from her. She was asking questions like ‘Why was Adrien holding your hand’ normally Marinette would be gushing, right now, she was dead silent. They were sitting in a large group of their friends when adrien called for Marinette across the park to where he was having a photoshoot. Alya and her friends let out a chorus of oo’s and ahh’s as Marinette didn’t skip a beat and walked over to the blonde. Of course it was this moment everything went wrong.

***** pov 3rd person

A baby grew the size of a building and bellowed “lollipop” Adrien quickly pulled marinette to the side. Together they transformed into Chat Noir and LadyBug, Paris’ favorite hero duo. Marinette squawked as the baby reached out at her swiping with his giant palm. Adrien grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up onto the roof of the building before she was trapped in the grip of the infant. 

“Kitty-cat!” was giggled and barley audible.

Cat Noir shook the bell on his chest to get the baby to follow him across the courtyard. Until the infant came across the lollipop truck, where he tried to grab a small treat but crushed the truck in return. The child began to wail “Lollipop! Lollipop!”

The bell rang once more before hearing “Over here you big baby!” moments later the child marched over to where Chat Noir was inside a car. “Gigatitan” as the baby had come to be known as, rolled the car over to under the Eiffel tower. It was there Marinette tried to break his bracelet. She found she was unable to do so unless she wanted the cord holding him in place to release him. 

“Chat Noir! Use your ‘Cataclysm’ on the bracelet” She watched as the blonde feline superhero jumped onto the arm of the baby, who shook his arm in an attempt to get him off, sent him flying. Marinette began to run from the big baby as he was swiping at her, clearly in search of a lollipop. Her friends sprung into action likely saving her from a possible early death, by using a street sign as a decoy. 

“What do we do now m’lady?” the superhero in question smiled softly before speaking up.

“No more complicated plans.” then shouted “Lucky Charm!” into her hand fell a roll of wrapping paper. 

“Let's hurry and _wrap_ this up,” The cat hero chuckled at his own joke, earning a swat from the bluenette standing nearby. She wasted no time in telling the blonde her plan. They worked quickly wrapping Ladybug on top of a lamp post and began to shout and scream until the giant infant made his way over. Ladybug popped out of the wrapping, de-clasping the baby’s bracelet and snapping in half. 

Quickly she used her yoyo to catch the akuma, “Bye-Bye little butterfly,” she smiled at the familiar phrase.

“Miraculous-Ladybug!” was screamed at the top of her lungs as everything around her returned to as it was before. Marinette caught the baby as he fell out of the sky and handed him safely back to his mother.

“Thank you Ladybug and Chat Noir!” The two had a feeling that this was a good thing Chat Noir pointed at his ring, and made it a point to drag the bluenette into an alley where they could both de-transform without being seen. Adrien pulled Marinette into a hug, smiling proudly; it was their first battle knowing each other's true identities.

“We did it!” Marinette said through a smile.

Adrien chuckled, “Did you ever doubt us?” 

The bluenette scrambled to find an answer, “Well no of course not.” She did a little bit, but she’d never admit it. Adrien laughed at her as she struggled to sneak into the building at the parks entrance. He received a swat for laughing as well as, “Get out of here!”

To which the blonde replied, “Kiss for good luck?” Which clearly caught the other by surprise because when he leaned in she flicked his forehead telling him to hurry.

***** -- Alya Pov

“Marinette! Marinette where are you?!” Everyone was searching for the small girl, she disappeared before the battle began and nobody had seen her since. Alya began to get frustrated until her best friend ran out from inside a building she’d been hiding in.

“Girls over here!” She tried so hard to get their attention.

When Alya saw her she ran over to hug her best friend, “Where were you! We were all worried sick!” 

Marinette sighed, she seemed a little out of energy, “Oh when i saw that giant baby i went to hide inside of one of the monuments nearby! I was so relieved when I saw Ladybug show up.”

“Uh-huh, “ Alya had a weird feeling but shook it off, it was probably nothing. Alya began to ramble about how awesome Ladybug was. Marinette had to try her best not to blush as Alya continued to ramble as she wrote her self proclaimed “lady-blog” paying little attention to anything Marinette said. The two walked listening to the other talk but in relative silence. By the time Marinette had gotten home, Alya’s new post had about 150 hits and that number was only increasing.

***** -- Marinette pov

Marinette laid down in her bed, she was so tired after that fight, she found herself drifting off into a deep sleep. Remembering only the phantom feeling of Adrien’s arms wrapped around her in a celebratory embrace of their victory. She smiled to herself knowing that Adrien was her ‘Partner in Crime’ the person she had fought so many hard battles with. Though she grimaced at the thought of their first battle, she forgot to cleanse the akuma. A mistake she’ll never make again. She thought back to when she first met Adriens alter ego:

_“I never wanted to be a superhero! I just helped the old man and he gave these to me, i didn't want this!” She was practically yelling._

_“You know I can’t stop these on my own Ladybug!” Adrien had screamed at her. “We are a duo, not batman and batman 2. We work together. Please Ladybug. I can’t fight these alone.”_

The memory faded quickly, if she had quit, she wouldn't have become who she is today. Which is very different from who she was. Marinette found herself smiling knowing how hard Adrien kept fighting to keep his hero partner by his side. She is strong, and for whatever she lacks, Chat is there to help make up for it. They really became a duo. Their bond was strong, and she knows it will only get stronger.


	2. Kisses and Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bus raging downtown, Ice cream monsters, and Creole myths coming alive? What did Ladybug and Chat Noir get themselves into now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be some typos in this chapter since it wasn't pre-read. Sorry about that!!

“The breaks are busted! I can’t stop this thing!” Everyone on the bus panicked right then and there.

“Ready Kitty?” The spotted hero smiled at the familiar nickname.

The cat hero chuckled, “Ready as i can ever be!” He tossed his companion his staff-like weapon. Ladybug wasted no time in jumping under the bus using her signature yoyo and Chat’s expansion ability on his staff stopped the bus. Together they got everyone off the bus, both agreeing to meet later at Andre’s ice cream stand. 

Hours passed since the bus incident, to no surprise Alya was talking their heads off about it. It took Nino quite literally placing his hand over her mouth for her to stop, that earned a chuckle out of all their friends. Adrien had told them he’d meet them there, Marinette couldn’t wait to share an ice cream with her partner and crush. It was this moment that Marinette realized why it had been so easy for her to accept Adrien as Chat. Then she realized, didn’t Chat say he had a crush on Ladybug, then that meant that.. In one quick second Marinette's face was enveloped by a bright crimson blush. DId this mean she had a chance with Adrien after all?!

***** -- Time skip 10 minutes

Marinette and her friends arrived at Andre’s, it was then Nino’s phone beeped. He frowned and typed out a reply.

“Adrien can’t make it, his dad wont let him leave.” he sighed, “sorry Marinette.” Andre began to fuss about how Marinette should still eat ice cream that looked like the one she loved. Marinette got a little heated and screamed at him. Andre’s anger and upset overtook him. Faster than everything went calm. All hell broke loose.

Ice cream scoop in hand, Andre grew and was enveloped in layers of frozen delights. Andre began to target citizens.

***** -- 3rd person pov Adrien central

“Plag no, I can’t sneak out,” Honestly the boy was a lot more upset than he seemed, he was going to share ice cream with Marinette.

The cat kwamii sighed, “You’ve been moping for the past  _ hour _ .” The blonde walked over to his window with a sigh. He knew his kwamii was right.

“Oh- Oh no. Plagg! Claws out!” He swiped two fingers across his eyes remembering how calming that situation usually is, but Marinette was in trouble, he did not have time to enjoy the feeling of his costume replacing his clothes. He had to go find her so they could stop this monster. The feline superhero raced through the city, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. His only thought was saving his companion so they could save the world again. His heart thumped at the sound of the creamy creature screaming the name of his companion. Finally he reached the site of the victim’s akumatization. Marinette came into view she was shaking, and alya was watching her, she couldn’t transform. This wasn't good. The cat hero sprung into action, running out in front of the monster to grab Marinette and Alya.

He raced them away from who he presumed to be Andre, stopping in an alleyway to get Alya to head off so Marinette could transform. Alya ran off after being assured they’d catch up later. Tiki crawled out of Marinette’s coat pocket and went through their own transformation sequence. Adrien sighed, he’d never tire of watching her transform. Marinette flushed.

“It looks like he’s leaving couples alone, we could pretend to be in love?” The red on her face was just as bright as her costume. They walked out of the alleyway hand in hand. Marinette was so much redder than she was willing to admit. Andre seemed not to be phased because he aimed at them again. Adrien didn't know what to do. He was running through solutions when Marinette grabbed his collar. Her eyes were soft in a way Adrien had never seen while she was in her Ladybug suit.

“Oh what the hell.” Adrien was about to reply but before he could, soft lips were on his own. He melted into the kiss before he realized where they were and pulled apart from her with a pang in his chest. Clearly this convinced Glaciator they were in love though, because he pulled his fists away from them, yelling something at hawkmoth in return. Marinette, still very red, threw her yoyo into the inside of the monster. 

“I hit something inside!” was shouted over the screams and cries of the monster.

Realization hit Noir like a truck, “Andre is  _ inside  _ of the ice cream.” They ran off to hide behind a building while Andre was distracted arguing with hawkmoth. 

“Lucky-Charm!” and into Marinette’s hand fell a bike helmet. She focused on her surroundings and got to work. “Chat I need you to attach three signposts to your staff and then give it to me.” together they got to work creating a giant fan. She used a motorcycle to create the motor for the fan attaching it using Chat’s belt. She started up the fan by speeding up the wheel of the bike. She trapped Andre using her yoyo string and began to blow the fan.

“Ready Kitty?” Marinette chuckled out.

Adrien laughed before shouting out, “Cataclysm!” and disintegrating the bus in front of their fan. Wind blew out, blowing the ice cream armor off of the man inside leaving him stuck in Marinette’s yoyo string. Adrien grabbed hold of the ice cream scoop and tossed it to his partner who threw it on the ground to break it, releasing the akuma inside.

“Time to de-evilize!” Once the akuma was set free Marinette said her little catchphrase before reattaching her yoyo at her side. Quickly Adrien had an idea.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” was shouted out once more resulting in all the damage that had been done being restored to its original state. Adrien grabbed Marinette and pulled her up to a rooftop chuckling a little before speaking up.

“Mind if i walk you home m’lady?” he smiled brightly at her awaiting her response.

The bluenette chuckled softly before saying ‘okay’ to him. They jumped off the rooftop together and landed in an alleyway where they could safely return to their normal appearance.

Adrien grabbed her by the hand dragging her out of the alleyway and into the public eye. He began to feel bold, the warmth in his hand becoming very comfortable. It was that moment he decided to lace their fingers together, he felt Marinette tense up beside him and relax. The feel of her small hand in his own was calming, he smiled, right now everything was perfect nothing could mess this up. Correction, one thing could mess this up.

Enter: Alya the reason Marinette released his hand and flushed a hot pink. The burnette made a face at her, shook it off and then brought up the lady blog. Adrien hoped to god that she hadn't seen the kiss. 

“How much of the fight did you two see? Because from where I was, I saw almost everything.” She began to ramble. Maybe she didn’t see them kiss? “Pull up the lady-blog.” is what she finished her rant with. Together the two Pulled out their phones to see them, facing each other with looks softer than a feather. 

“Oh it’s a video” was added by Alya who insisted they watched. Marinette clicked on the play button just to see herself grab andrien by the collar and kiss him, in the middle of paris, under her superhero alias. Both of their faces became beyond red. Alya just laughed while Marinette began sputtering about how Ladybug might not have wanted everyone to see that. Alya just shrugged it off with a, ‘News is news girl.’ Adrien was in shock. Mainly due to the fact that his first kiss was plastered all over the internet, but that didn't bother him as much as it was the fact that it was Marinette he was kissing. Did that mean he had a chance with her after all?

****** The Sapotis Part One.

The bluenette was washing dishes in Alya’s apartment while her best friend put her twin sisters down to bed. Alya got a pitcher of orange juice and began pouring the two glasses. She walked over to Marinette and began explaining some things about Ladybug. Marinette was distracted as the twins ran out and drank it all before anyone noticed.

“Um Alya, the orange juice.” Alya spun around and saw both glasses empty, she walked into her sisters room telling them to sleep or there’d be no amusement park the next morning. 

“ so like i was saying Lady bug must be around our age, a highschool girl, id assume chat noir to be the same, do you think they go to our school and-” Marinette cut her off.

“Alya breathe, also maybe Ladybug has a good reason for not telling every-” she was cut off by the sound of the tv, Alya has had it. She marched to where the girls were sitting on the couch with the tv remote selecting a movie. She picked the two kids up and carried them into their rooms, telling them they would not be going to the amusement park and took both of their hats off. Ending her rampage by slamming the door shut. She sat down next to her best friend apologizing for her sisters behavior. 

The burnette spoke up again, “Sorry about my sisters, they’re such sapoti’s sometimes” She paused only for a brief moment, “Anyways, If I were Ladybug id tell you 100% because best friends tell each other everything.”

“Right best friends do tell each other everything, so Alya tell me, are you Ladybug?” Marinette stared at her friend before both of them erupted into laughter.   
Alya stuttered through laughter, “Yeah right, why would i tell you that.” It was that moment laughter burst out of the twins room. Alya had clearly had it and stomped over. “Don't even try to blame this on the... Sapotis?” Two little monsters burst out of the twins room and began to multiply. 

“Window.” One sapoti said clearly marking the escape route. Marinette Jumped in attempt to stop the little monsters from escaping, they merely used her as a step stool aiding in their jump. Alya began to run after them. While marinette watched as the final two sapotis jumped out of the window. Marinette sighed, it was going to be a long night.

“Tikki! Spots on!.” with a flick of her hair and a snap of her elbows she was no longer Marinette, now she was Ladybug and she needed to get the akuma. She ran into her partner Chat on the way there. She broke the hat and the monster just disappeared. 

“How’d you know to break the hats?” Her feline friend made a stange face which resulted in her laughing at him a little. 

She barely managed to get out “I’m spending the night at Alya’s.” 

They had wandered off onto the bridge where Andre usually is only to be surrounded by the sapotis. 

“It might be time to use that lucky charm of yours m’lady.” the cat hero struggling to keep the little monsters off of them. 

She managed to choke out, “You’re right, Lucky-Charm!”except what fell into her hand wasn’t able to help her at all.

“I don’t think my kung fu abilities are going to do much here Ladybug.” Noir was struggling to continue keeping the sapotis at bay.

Marinette paused for a brief moment, “Kung fu? Fu! Chat Noir you’re a genius. I have to go but i promise, i will be back.” With that she began running to the home of the other Kwamiis. Where Master Fu could help. She raced across the city to the outskirts of paris. Upon arrival she knocked. 

“Its open dear.” the soft and welcoming voice of the master came from behind the door.

She sighed, “i know im not supposed to be here, but my lucky charm, i think it wanted me to come here.”

Master Fu stood and walked over to his record player. “It’s too dangerous, there’s already two miraculous in circulation, are you sure, Marinette?”

“I wouldn't have come if I wasn't Master.” she could hear the urgency in her own voice. 

He sighed pressing a combination of buttons, “Marinette, Choose an ally you can trust to help you on this mission, bring back the miraculous unless I find you before and tell you not to.” She reached out and grabbed the fox tail necklace and raced out of the dojo. She ran back into the city to find alya talking at many of the sapotis. Marinette landed down in front of the carousel using her yoyo to snap the hats of all the sapotis on the ride.

She wanted to scream at the world but instead held her hand out with the miraculous in her palm. “Alya Cesaire, Chat noir and I need your help, should you accept you will put on this necklace and transform.”

Alya was clearly shocked, she stared at the bluenette mouth agape from awe. “You want me to be a superhero?”

“Yes, however its only temporary, once the mission is complete you will return your miraculous to me.” She was trying to hide her nervousness in her voice, she was scared alya would deny her offer. 

Alya spoke out, “Ladybug, i'm here to assist you and Chat Noir with whatever you need” the brunette girl reached out and took the box out of the superheros hand. Upon opening the box a small fox floated from the jewlery inside.

“Im Trixx and to hurry and transform just say ‘Trixx Lets pounce!’ Ladybug here can explain the rest once you transform!” the fox kwamii smiled brightly at her new user. 

“Alright then, Trixx Lets Pounce!” The brunette girl then smiled as her pajamas where replaced by an orange and white suit with a flute adorning her back. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, which became longer with white at the tip of each flowing strand. She took a moment to allow herself to feel confident before nodding to Ladybug acknowledging she was ready to go. The two superheroes jumped with strength only known to those with the most powerful miraculous, landing on rooftops as they sped to the location of Chat Noir. The bluenette smiled when she saw adrien.

“Who’s you superhero friend m’lady?” The cat hero frowned. “I thought i was the only one.”

The bluenette chuckled fondly “Silly Kitty, now let’s get to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always hope these chapters were enjoyable and ill see you all next week, Classes are starting soon so i may be a day or two late every so often.
> 
> -Xoxo Ky <3


	3. Update Note!!

Hey all!! I promise I'm working to get the next chapter of this series out though I am struggling with the sapotis chapter finale mildly. Schools kept me pretty busy so I apologize for the couple week delay! Hopefully the chapter will be out sometime today or tomorrow!   
As always, xoxo Ky!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll liked the first chapter (Ik i spelled her last name wrong, im just too lazy to fix it)  
> -Ky xoxo


End file.
